


Enough

by GalacticTwink



Series: SidLink [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: Sidon gives Link everything he's gotTumblr request





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsunamiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunamiii/gifts).



> A request from tumblr (which I'm still begging for)!

Sidon curls his claws into my hair, jerking back my head harshly as he rocks my hips forward to make my back arch beneath him. His cock curls inside me, the other grinding against my skin with every push of his hips into mine. I moan, voice soft even now but still enough to egg Sidon on. His claws drag across my skin, not enough to draw blood but I know they’ll leave scratches for later. 

The tip of his cock rolls against my walls, twitching as Sidon buries himself inside me. My hips rock back, my sharp cry of his name peaking when he does; the first burst of cum filling my ass. It seeps out of my hole and onto my legs even with Sidon’s cock still blocking the way. I feel so full and so warm, the prince’s hips still rolling against me to fuck his jizz into me with every spurt of his cock. 

My thighs are coated, some leading around my legs to drip onto the bed beneath me, but Sidon kept what he could inside me. He takes me by the waist and pulls me up, pushing my ass up into the air before pulling out. I start to move, only for Sidon’s hands to hold me firmly in place. 

“Ah, love,” he purrs, voice low. “I’m not finished with you yet.” one of his cocks is still curled against my skin, leaking pre onto me as it drags to my already used hole. He teases me, tip tracing the rim of my stretched ass, waiting for me to relax again. I let my eyes flick shut, a shiver of anticipation to be filled up again running down my spine.

Sidon’s second dick rolls over my ass, dipping inside and letting his cooling cum ooze from me. I feel his fingers glide across my skin, cupping both his cocks to guide the other into me. Both of them? They squeeze to fit past the tip, pushing out the spunk in my ass to stretch my insides out further than I thought they could go. 

It stings, making me hiss and bite my lip as each inch sinks into me. Sidon’s fingers curl around my hips, his cocks twisting around each other just in time for him to jerk me back; slamming my ass against him and stuffing the rest of his dicks into me all at once. I gasp, hands curling into fists in the covers around me. 

I draw blood from my lip, scraping off skin in haste to groan. I’ve never had so much inside me, Sidon’s cocks throbbing in my stretched hole; squeezing tightly around them. He keeps still, letting them uncurl and push out more, making my hips twitch as they find my sweet spot to rub against. I see white, Sidon pushing against me just so to drag both his dicks along my prostate. My ass clenches around them, my own dick spurting out onto the bed beneath me untouched. 

He drags back, my ass empty before he slams back into me, his cocks side by side to fill me up painfully. I don’t get a break, Sidon’s thrusts picking up to a feverish pace. He moves my hips along with his own, smacking out skin together and ramming his hips against mine. 

Finally Sidon pauses, pulling out of me to shift our position. He shoves me up against the headboard, my back sliding up the wood to make room for him beneath me. I’m facing the prince now, his eyes travelling hungrily up my body to admire the spot he’s holding me in. 

He spreads my thighs, taking me firmly under the knees and lifting my legs to push straight up into me. My back arches, head tilting back as my lips part in a silent moan. The top of the headboard digs into my shoulders, each shove of Sidon’s dicks into me pushing me back against the wooden board. 

But I’m so full, Sidon’s cocks pressed into me from tip to base. I feel one of them twitch inside me, the roll of his turning to a desperate jerk. He doesn’t pause to move me, throwing me down onto the bed and bunching my body up against his. My head and shoulders are pressed harshly against the sheets, hips twisted up for Sidon to use. 

He lets out a quivering moan before he comes, bending over me with one last push of his hips to spray inside me. Both cocks spurt, flooding my hole with thick, hot cum that has nowhere to go but further into me. I groan, belly bulging out as I’m filled to the brim with jizz. Sidon rocks against me, dicks still leaking into me as he grabs for my own cock. His fingers barely wrap around me before I burst, ass clenching and pulling his spunk further into me

Sidon pulls out of me, breath still heavy, but doesn’t let me down from the position he’s holding me in. Something cold presses against my skin, pushing into my already abused hole and plugging me up. He drops me, my insides sloshing but giving his cum nowhere to go. 

I pull myself up, the pressure making me see white even before I press a hand to the bulge left in my belly. I goan sharply, curling forward as I cum again; spurting out across my thighs and the bed. 

“Is that enough for you, love?”

**Author's Note:**

> wc/912
> 
> yknow this isn't my best piece of work but I wrote something; getting out of a slump is a process
> 
> Hey I'm on tumblr [ here ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com) and I'd love for you to stop by my blog! I take fic requests there and love attention.


End file.
